The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (NF) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. The drive torque is transferred from the crankshaft to a driveline of a vehicle via a transmission. A dual clutch transmission (DCT) includes two clutches that each selectively engage gears to provide a plurality of gear ratios. For example, one DCT clutch may control odd number gears and another DCT clutch may control even number gears. The transmission may be coupled to the crankshaft via a fluid coupling such as a torque converter. The DCT, however, may also be directly coupled to the crankshaft (also known as a “dry DCT”).